Forum:My theory about Ace
my theory is that I think that if a devil fruit user dies, the person would turn into a tree (kinda like the enka singer in episode 3 of "Hakaba Kitaro") and the said tree would grow another devil fruit based on the one the person ate while alive. Since no devil fruit users were ever seen killed before Ace I assumed that. Since Ace died now I'm expecting him to turn into a tree that grows ANOTHER Mera Mera no mi. And that explains that there are no two same types of devil fruit existing at the same time. :#Sign your posts with ~~~~ :#This is more for our forum. :#I should put that on mythbusters, since thats been around AP before... But thats a silly theory. If it was true, we'd see it by now. One-Winged Hawk 08:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that Ace's dead body will turn into a tree. I think in order to get a new Mera Mera no mi it will be neccesary to bury him and plant a tree on the grave. The appearance of the fruit will depend on the tree. E.g. if they'll plant banana tree the will fruit wil look like a banana. El Chupacabra 14:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::While there being a "Devil Fruit Tree" that produces these Devil Fruits is likely, there are however can be multiple questions in regards to this theory. Two that I can think of are as follows. ::*Is there multiple Devil Fruit trees of different types or is there just one that produces different types of fruits? ::*When a user no longer exists, does his Devil Fruit sprout back on the original tree or does a new tree sprout up? ::A tree would be a sound theory however without Vegapunk to help explain this more properly, we're just guessing like Jyabura.Mugiwara Franky 16:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) A tree or plant could be possible. It could sprout and use the dead body for nutrients, thus taking in Ace's Mera Mera no Mi powers and creating a new fruit. And if this theory is true, it brings up something else...how many Devil fruit are simply laying at the bottom of the ocean because their user sank? - Wolfy4226 17:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) that would explain where teach got the fruit from, it wasn't edwards body it was a tree growing from him which would kinda make sence well except being able to have 2 devil fruits Good idea... maybe the giants trees (ohara's one, adam tree...) are the graves where ancient devil fruits users are in rest ? So those trees could give only one fruit in his enire life, which will be another devil one. Curryp Or maybe a tree grows every 50 years in a random place and sucking the nutrients of all the dead devil fruit users around the world. When it dies the next night, the devil fruits shoot into the sky and scattering all around the world. When the devil fruits land they become solid stones for a year then it slowly become ripe (like a banana). ------ Yohohoho It is my favorite theory of mine, that the devil fruit arise from the sea itself, and in a weird way explains why users can't swim, being that it draws them towards the sea. Whether there is an undersea tree, the fruits arises from an actual devil, or whatever, I like to think that they come to be from the sea.----------Jety Lefr